What It Feels To Be Caged
by Wicklowe
Summary: In the second year of her knighthood, Alanna is captured by Copper Island bounty hunters and sold into slavery. She is bought by the arrogant prince and has to learn...docility?
1. Captured!

~*~*~*~ What It Feels To Be Caged ~*~*~*~

****

Disclaimer: I'm not Tammy, and I'm not pretending to be. The characters you recognize are not mine, and no copyright infringement was intended. Thank you!

****

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!! Lol. ^_^ I think I'm starting to get the hang of this fanfic thing. Don't worry, I'll still update on Forget the Past!! Anywayz, please, please, please R&R, cuz I still need as much criticism-constructive, please-as I can get! Try to keep the flames to a mimimum. This takes place at the time frame in which Lioness Rampant was written. The names in this story might be kinda weird, but they are from a different country, and I was getting bored with normal names. Thanx! Enjoy!

P.S. In case you were wondering, let's just pretend Faithful is, say, staying with Jon in Corus. No don't hate me, I didn't want him to get killed. ^.^

****

Chapter One: Captured!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of heading towards Maren, as she and her man-at-arms had planned, Alanna of Trebond and Olau decided to travel on the road that would take her to Tyra. The long ride there was mostly uneventful except for one small run-in with an exceptionally large bandit troupe that left Alanna with a deep ragged slash down her right leg from her upper thigh to her shin. The injury left the King's Champion with a slight limp, but it would heal with time. But the woman had lost a great deal of blood and, refusing to stop to rest and rest for a day or two, Alanna wanted to go on, never letting her body catch up on the sleep it so desperately needed. As a result, though she refused to admit it, Alanna was so weak that she could barely wield her sword against Coram in her daily practice bouts. Coram, however, had noticed long ago, and urged his mistress to find a suitable camp and rest up for a few days. Finally, the Lioness gave in and agreed to set up a camp once they got to the Tyran capital, but no sooner. They were currently about a day's ride from their destination, and Alanna's leg was bothering her, as it always did before it was about to storm. But of course, it could always be all the salt in the sea breeze, as they were riding along a cliff above the Great Inland Sea, on a route that would take them to the capital. 

"Can't we jus' stop now?" Coram suddenly asked insistently.

Alanna didn't need to ask what he was talking about; her man-at-arms had been raving about the same thing for the last hour or so. She thought he was just doing it to annoy her, but in truth, her burly companion still had a protective father's interest in her. 

"Why?" she asked, too fatigued from their long ride and his persistency. 

The man pointed a finger at the gray, bubbling clouds overhead. "It's gonna storm soon, I can feel it."

For the first time, Alanna noticed the sky overhead. She was too tired to argue, so she sullenly said, "All right, but only because of the storm."

Coram nodded briskly, taking an overgrown path leading down to the shore, beckoning for his mistress to follow him. "Look, there's a cave that we can take shelter in. You go in and _lay down_, and I-"

He broke of when he heard Alanna protesting, saying, "If ye don't get yer rest, what will ye do if ye get challenged to a duel in the capital?"

Alanna could say nothing to this and when they got to the shore, she sulkily led Moonlight to the cave Coram had pointed out and tied her mare to a jut in the rock under an overhang in the cliff. She hobbled inside and looked around. Her surroundings were shrouded in darkness, but then it was a cave, and nothing could be done about it. And she didn't feel like wasting her Gift on a silly thing like light when it was going to get dark outside soon anyway. 

__

At least its dry, she thought in an attempt to cheer herself up. 

After a moment, Coram came in, brushing water droplets off his clothes from the beginnings of the squall that was forming over the sea. 

"Decided to sleep standin' up, have ye?" he asked innocently. 

She opened her mouth to object, but it was drowned out by a clash of thunder that shook the ground and rattled the stone above their heads. 

"I'll get the blankets for ye." Coram said by way of ordering her to get ready to get ready to go to sleep.

"What about dinner?" she demurred, not wanting to go to bed so early.

__

You're acting like a little girl, the sensible side of her mind commented. But before the impish part could back talk, Coram spoke again.

"Well, eat yer dinner, an' then go to bed." He wasn't about to let her get away with catching up on her sleep. "Besides, we're not goin' anywhere with this storm." He said as another peal of thunder made the loose rocks in the cave clatter and a flash of lightening lit up outside as if it were day. 

__

You are tired. You're not going to get anywhere with this argument. Might as well go to bed, and leave in the morning. The sensible voice whispered in her ear once again.

Alanna decided to listen to it, set up her bedroll, and clambered into it. She realized just how tired she was as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Good night, Coram," she murmured sleepily. Even the relentless thunder and lightening couldn't keep her awake. 

"G' night, lass," he replied, chuckling around his dinner of biscuits and cheese.

Alanna immediately slid into oblivion, dreaming unwillingly of the friends she left back in Corus, namely Jon and George. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alanna later woke to silence. Sitting up, she was immediately puzzled. Her fiery red hair had fallen out of the leather thong she had tied it in, but she did not notice. All she did notice was the absolute tranquility. It was calming, but almost eerie, after the earsplitting tempest earlier that evening. She pushed back her covers, feeling somewhat refreshed, and swayed to the edge of the cavern. She looked outside to discover a dazzlingly clear sky dusted with stars that winked down at her. A full moon lit the seashore, giving it a majestic, serene look. As she gazed out over the gentle waves lapping at the sand, she saw a ship silhouetted against the moonlight. And further in front of it, a smaller ship, and it looked to be heading towards shore. 

Curious, not thinking to awake Coram, Alanna softly padded barefoot to the water's edge. She still could not get a clear glimpse of what kind of ships they were, and if they even had people on them, working. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her sense of hearing, but she could detect no sound besides the soothing rhythm of small waves breaking on the shore. 

The young woman stood there for a long time, looking almost mesmerized by what she was hearing. If she had been her normal, alert, self, she would have heard the snatches of crude language carried to her on the salty breeze. But she wasn't; she was still half-asleep and her mind wasn't working properly. 

She also didn't notice that her figure was outlined in silvery moonlight, giving _her _a divine, magical look. Her flaming hair whipped around her face, as did her loose breeches and shirt. One man on the boat suddenly pointed towards the shore where she was standing, and began speaking rapidly but softly, in his own language.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look there! On the shore! What is that? _Who _is that?"

A dark, curly-haired man (A/N: No, _not _Raoul. :P) looked to where his companion was pointing. He sat up from rowing for a moment and stared hard at the back. "Is that a woman or a man?" he questioned. 

"The person looks to be a man, Kasim. It is wearing pants and what looks likes a shirt." Another answered. 

"Hmrph," the curly-headed one threw back at him, "Hamid, how can you tell? But we had better hope it is a woman. We have not brought home any treasure or women for a long time, now, and the king is not happy."

"Well, we might as well go see what it is," the man called Rais said. 

The others nodded in agreement and began rowing, silently towards shore. As soon as they got within ten feet of land, they could see that the mysterious figure was indeed a woman. 

"Look at her hair! It is a bright as the flames in our campfire! Surely King Dimitrius has never seen such a women before-nor his son! We could be rich if we sold her to him!" a third named Mehmed exclaimed softly.

"Indeed," Kasim said, for he seemed to be in charge. "We will take her back home with us, and see what the slave dealer says." 

(A/N: Uh-oh!! Slave dealer…??)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alanna finally opened her eyes as she jerked at the sound of discreet feet crunching on sand. The sight that fell upon her was that of three very large, intimidating men. Alanna instinctively fell into a fighting stance, not even knowing if these men were friend or foe. As she did so, she reached for her sword, which she frantically realized was not there. 

__

I left in the cave with Coram, she remembered quickly as she ducked the imprisoning arm sweep ofone of the men. Her right arm lashed out, landing a bruising punch on the nearest jaw, earning herself a grunt of surprise. 

After swiftly checking to make sure that no one was behind her while dodging the arm of yet another man, Alanna stepped back to swing a blow at the same man. But suddenly, she tripped in a particularly deep hole in the ridged sand, and stumbled forwards, right into the arms of the man she was trying to punch. The strong, rock hard arms closed around her and large, rough hands held her wrists in an iron grip. Her forehead stuck an unyielding chest encased in a rough material she had never come across before. Now, Alanna could hear the harsh language that she recognized to be that of the Copper Isles. 

__

What are Copper Islanders doing here? She thought momentarily, before the other half of her mind took over. 

Alanna had never been handheld like this before! What was she supposed to do? Remembering about her comrade, she was about to shout for Coram, but something solid and smooth struck her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Well?!?! What do you think so far???? It was my first Alanna fic, and I reeeeeeallly need to know!!! _Please_ review-it is sooo easy, you don't even have to be a member!! If you liked this fic, I have another one, in which I have six chapters so far, called Forget the Past. I personally think its great, but hey! ^_^ Like I said before, the names are kinda weird, and I was sorta making them up along the way. =^) I will try to update ASAP, but if I get reviews, it makes me go a lot faster!! *nudge nudge wink wink* Let's say, maybe 10 reviews for another chapter? Sound fair? I already got the next chappie half written, so review!!!! 

Goddess bless,

~Starlet~


	2. That Famous Temper

~*~*~*~ What It Feels To Be Caged ~*~*~*~

9/11 will remain in our hearts forever. GOD BLESS AMERICA 

Disclaimer: I know I write nothing like the great Tamora Pierce, I know I don't own them. Except for the people with the funky names. ;)

IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story is based on history that I was recently studying in school. In ancient times up to 500 AD, eastern Asian countries such as Turkey, Saudi Arabia, and other numerous small countries, and their rulers, would partake in events that will come into play in my story in the next few chapters, supplied by the corsairs known as the Barbary Pirates. And it will not turn NC-17, and hopefully not R. I will cut those parts of the story if I feel the rating needs to go up. But this fic is RATED FOR A REASON! You've been warned… 

A/N: *dodges rotten tomatoes and empty cans thrown at her* I'm so sorry bout the long wait! To all of my wonderful, beloved, cherished reviewers-thank you!! I'll try and update as much as possible-but with school, that might be a little hard, as my teachers seem to enjoy loading as much homework on us as they can. But anyway, let's think cheerful thoughts!! Enjoy the chapter! 

Chapter Two: The Famous Temper

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the fiery-haired female fell still, all action ceased. All three men were studying the female in Rais' arms with amazed curiosity. Never before had they seen a woman act like this… 

What kind of women does this country turn out that they fight men even when they are outnumbered? Kasim pondered. 

But now that they could scrutinize the woman's face up close, he saw that she was barely a woman. She did not look to be any older than 20. (A/N: Some ppl asked, that means that Alanna is 19.) But Kasim had never seen hair such a rich ruby red, and her features were foreign, but enticing. 

She is lovely, though. Hakeem Sharif will be pleased. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kasim was indeed correct. Hakeem Sharif, the slave merchant aboard their ship, took one look at the girl they had picked up, and could be said to be excited. This was a very rare occurrence; he was a man of the world, and it was difficult to impress him. 

"And you say she fought you?" he asked almost expressionlessly as they strolled along the deck the morning after the abduction. It was hot for the early May day, but clouds were rolling over the sun, and the sea breeze was refreshing.

"Yes, and she was good at it. She might have had a chance to get away, but she tripped and fell into Rais' arms." 

"Wait a moment. She was brought aboard unconscious. How did that occur?" Hakeem Sharif missed nothing. 

"I saw that she was about to call for help, so I picked up a piece of driftwood and knocked her out." Kasim answered somewhat pensively.

At this, Hakeem stopped in his tracks and swung around to face Kasim. His dark, weathered face was clouded over with anger, and his gray eyes looked like thunderheads.

"You hit her?" he asked incredulously. When the only answer he received was the wind whistling through the sails, he stepped forward and shook Kasim roughly by the shoulders. 

"You stupid man, did you hit her?" he repeated. Kasim knew why he was upset. He nodded. Hakeem swore severely under his breath, glaring daggers at the younger man in front of him. 

"By the gods, why? How do you expect her to ever except our ways if she is afraid of us?" But before Kasim could answer, he swept his ropes around him and stalked off down to the stern. 

Kasim knew better than to explain himself to the merchant. Better to let him cool off first. He swayed to the rail, and looked out over the rolling olive-colored water to the horizon. For reasons not known to him, he felt almost guilty for what he had done to the female captive. Not just for hitting her, but for spotting her. He might as well blame himself for what she would have to go through now. A wild spit-fire like her didn't deserve the life of a slave. But what would happen now was inescapable. Hakeem Sharif would not let such a rare jewel slip through his hands. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In her dreams, she had been on Moonlight's broad back, and they were bounding through an open meadow. Alanna swayed gently on the saddle, perfectly in tune with the rolling gait of her mare's smooth canter. She gazed out to where the prairie met the sky. 

Her mind wandered. _It's so beautiful out here-unspoiled, untouched by human hands. I wonder…_

But the woman never got to finish her thought, because her horse's pace had suddenly changed, throwing Alanna out of her deep seat in the saddle. As she hit the thick pad of wild grasses and flowerets, she was jerked out of the peaceful reverie. 

She immediately sat up in bed, instinctively wary. The moment she was awoken, she felt disoriented and dizzy. Glancing around, all she saw were brown walls. She realized she wasn't even on a bed, but a pallet on the floor. 

__

This certainly doesn't seem to be our cave. She thought groggily. _I wonder where_- but again, her thought was interrupted, this time by what seemed to be an earthquake, or something similar to that. 

The whole room heaved, and Alanna was thrown rudely from her mat. She lay on her back for a minute, waiting for the shadows to stop spinning in front of her nose. Then, like she had just been smacked in the ribs with a staff, it hit her. She was on a ship! That was what that distinctly familiar feeling was. But as the small cabin rolled again in front of her, she was tossed into what seemed to be a door. Alanna feel the fresh air rushing through a wide crack between what she assumed was the doorframe and the door. It carried the pungent odor of salt. That could only mean one thing. 

As she tried to remember how in the name of the gods she had gotten on a ship, Alanna groped for a doorknob.

__

A ship! A ship, of all things! Next thing I know, I'll be retching over- and then suddenly, her memory returned just as she found the doorknob. What had happened on the beach came rushing back, along with a fresh bout of nausea. 

Alanna started to twist the knob, but found it was locked. She gathered up her Gift to perform a simple unlocking spell, all the while trying to keep her dinner in its rightful place, and cursing the people who had done this to her. 

__

I don't know what in the name of Mithros they think they are doing, Alanna fumed to herself_, but gods be my witness, I will set them straight…maybe break a few noses while I'm at it._

Since her Gift was a little off due to her obvious seasickness, Alanna had to try the spell several times. The third time, her profanity became so loud, her own ears ached when she heard it. Finally, the door sprang open, and Alanna bolted out the door, only to run into a chest dressed in silk. A deep, menacing voice growled into her ears in rough Common. 

"Trying to make an escape, were we, fire-hair? Tsk, tsk, that will not do." 

Alanna was too intoxicated from her queasiness to actually comprehend that she was being gently pushed back into her room by two new men. Silk Shirt stayed where he was, leaning nonchalantly against the doorjamb. 

As soon as she was somewhat balanced again, Alanna violently shook off the hands of her escorts. 

"I can walk for myself, thank you very much!" she snapped, sounding slightly drunk. 

The men didn't say anything, but retreated to the back of her little cabin. Silk Shirt came forward, and Alanna could see his face now. His skin was fair, and his light brown hair fell over his face. Had she been in better light, Alanna would have noticed the streaks of gray in it, and the wrinkles on his face. But all she noticed were his sea-green eyes raking over her as though he were mentally undressing her. 

Alanna turned furiously pink under his scrutiny, and it was only because she was so light-headed that she didn't punch him then and there. She forgot all motives to be polite to her captives. 

Instead she braced her feet and hissed venomously, "May I be so kind as to ask who you are and why you are staring at me so rudely?" 

Almost as if he didn't notice her talking to him, the man looked her over once more, and then returned his gaze to her face. Alanna met his reserved stare with eyes that glittered icily, showing him that she was not afraid of him no matter how he looked at her. 

When she did this, a nut brown eyebrow arched curiously. Alanna didn't reply to this, only waited stubbornly for an answer. She didn't know the thoughts that were racing through his mind. 

__

Those eyes are exquisite. And redheads are rare-the king has not seen one in quite a while. Of course, she is a little thin, but rich food can fill out her curves. She shall bring a fine price once we return home. 

He answered only the first part of her question in the same jagged Common that her captors had used last night. 

"Not that you need to know my name, but I am Hakeem Sharif."

"That is nice to know," she tossed back sarcastically, "but I demand to be put ashore immediately."

Only provoking her further, Hakeem Sharif laughed. 

__

Doesn't she realize it is not up to her? He mused silently.

"Well?" Alanna demanded. 

"You do not seem to understand _why_ you are here-" he began.

"Of course I don't, dammit, that's why I asked in the first place!" she interrupted, her eyes spitting sparks. Hakeem could tell she fast losing what little control she had left.

Smiling, dodging around the subject he knew would make her explode, he replied, "We cannot put you ashore, why would we? We are still reveling over the gift that has fallen into our laps."

Once again, Alanna tensed. "Gift? What gift? If you mean me-"

"Certainly you." His grin widened. "You will bring us a fortune in-"

Alanna was quickly losing her composure, forgetting that civility might have been the best way out of this mess. 

"Don't be ridiculous, you stupid man," she cut him off sharply, "You don't know who I am. I assure you, you will get a much more handsome price if you were to ransom me."

"Ransom?" He chuckled, a sound of genuine amusement. "No, women are rarely ransomed, at least not women as beautiful as you."

This comment pushed Alanna over the edge. But as her mind told her to burn this man to a crisp, along with the rest of the ship, Alanna tried to calm herself. Losing temper probably would not be the best thing to do. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. 

Opening her eyes again, she asked tersely, "This ship-what is it doing here? Why have I been brought aboard?"

"There is no need to fear," he attempted to assure her, "You will not be harmed."

The attempt failed. Faster than she cared to gauge, her rage was rushing back like a stampede.

"Damn you, stop beating around the bush and tell me what is happening!" 

"We are corsairs."

Those few simple words explained everything. Alanna's mind was racing. 

__

Pirates? I've been kidnapped by pirates?? If they think they are taking me as a slave, they've got another thing coming! This is absolutely ridiculous, Tortallan knights are not taken as slaves! 

As this litany was running through her head, Alanna unknowingly held up her hand, calling fire to her palm. The men behind her gasped and threw themselves at her, obviously thinking to protect Hakeem Sharif, she saw that the man had stepped to the side of the door, allowing her an open path. 

Thinking that the man was afraid, Alanna bolted out the door, only to stopped rudely in her tracks by some unseen force. Damn that man, he had but an immobilization spell on her!

Walking around in front of her, Hakeem Sharif looked down his nose at her, still amused. He was unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin, and it only infuriated Alanna more. But as an effect of the spell, she couldn't move or talk.

"Well, fire-hair, you seem to hold many secrets. I did not know you had the Gift."

Alanna could only glare murderously at him.

"I hope you will not continue to be a problem for us," he commented with the tone one might use when discussing the weather, "Your new master will not want such a disobedient servant." He flicked his wrist, and the two men watching carried her back into her room. It was only now that Alanna realized they were both black. 

__

Probably slaves also, she thought with disgust before she was deposited on her pallet. She tried to move, but Sharif had not yet removed the spell. 

Sharif was still in the hallway, and he turned as to leave. But after a moment, he turned back around and walked into her room. "But even if you do prove to be this obstinate, I don't think we will have trouble finding you a buyer."

__

He is lucky that I can't move or else…

"I suggest you cool down for a little bit, and we will be back with your dinner." And with that, he spun on his heel, and with a flurry of silk was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

A/N: Ok, this chapter was really badly written, as I was in a hurry to update. But I confess, I have absolutely no idea _where_ I am going with this fic, so I need as many ideas as possible. ^_^ The plot kinda ran away from me on this one…it'll come back next chappie! But let me know what _you _think should happen, as thinking of Alanna in slavery makes me want to hit myself over the head for even thinking of it. =P I really enjoyed the reviews!!! Maybe…13 more for another chapter?? Maybe?? *grins hopefully* Please? 

****

Thanx to:

LadyKnight: I don't know!!! I really don't! Lol. ;) I tried to put plot in this chapter, but it kinda floated away…never to be found again…j/k. Thanx for reading!

****

Trisana McGraw: Thanx!! I don't know yet if anybody might just _show up_. ;) That would make a nice twist to the story, though, wouldn't it? I hope you liked the chapter! 

****

Lady Arianna: That's exactly what I am for: to be different! *evil grin* Hehehe. Thank you for the idea, I can use as many as I get! I hope that Alanna does learn something, and that she doesn't get all these Islanders dudes ticked off at her cuz of her temper! ^.^ Thanx for reading!

****

Doukeshi03: I like the Alanna-goes-to-the-convent fics, but they can get a little over-zealous at times. I'm sooo sorry about the long wait!!! I'll try and be better about updating. I think my reviewers are about to come hunt me down waving steak knives because I haven't updating my other story in so long. Thanx for reviewing! But I do need luck to find a plot…=D

****

Potter_gal: I intend to continue, and your reviews motivate me!!! Lol. Keep reading!

****

Dragon*fyre: Thanx! Different is what I strive for!

****

Xelena: Thanx for reviewing! I'd like to see what happens to Alanna too, especially with that temper of hers… That's really bad that as the author, I don't even have a clue, but hey! I'll figure it out eventually! XD

****

Keita: Yea! A regular reviewer from Forget the Past!!! *grins ridiculously* Thanx for reviewing! 

****

Merky: Thank you! Keep reading!! ^_^

****

Galadriel Greenleaf: Hehehe. I've felt that way before…I hope you liked the chapter! I didn't really, but it gave me an idea for what to write for the next chapter. Keep reading!

****

Zella: Wow! I feel so privileged!! ^.^ Keep reviewing!! Pleeease!! Lol. I hope you liked the chapter! 

****

Angelina Weasley: *smiles through abrupt joyous tears* Thanx!! Alanna's not married…yet. *grins* Keep reading!

****

M'cha Araem: No, let me assure you right now, this fic will _not_ turn into a lemon. Yuck. =) Promise. It _might_ go a little R, but probably not. Anyway. Another regular reviewer!!! *sobs happily* *stops abruptly* Thanx!! I hope you liked the chappie!

****

FantasyMagick444: Yes, I too, think the author is an evil person when they leave their fic at a cliffhanger, but I enjoy it sooooo much when I _write _it! Lol. I'm sry to have kept you waiting so long! Thanx for reading!

****

LadyMage: I'll try in the future to be better about updating, but school got like _reeeeally_ hectic the last two weeks. *cringes* Thanx for reading!

****

Mandy: Ooo I just love your pen name; that is my best friend's name. But anyway, I'm glad you like it. I like it too! Lol. XD

****

Fdsa: Ok, Alanna is not marries yet and she's 19, since it is her second year of knighthood. Thanx fore reading!

****

Lady-Seraya: *sobs happily* What a compliment!! Thanx!! I hope you liked this chapter-and I promise a better one is on the way! ^.^ Keep reading!

****

Krizsta: Hehehe, I have a feeling Alanna is not going to take slavery lightly. ^_^ With her temper…this could be fun! ;) I really enjoy your story, too! I'm so glad you like mine! Keep reading! 

God bless America,

~*~ Starlet ~*~

****

P.S. The rating and note at the beginning didn't really refer to this chapter in particular, but it is a warning for those to come. 


	3. Journey

~*~*~*~ What It Feels To Be Caged ~*~*~*~

Author's Ramblings: *bounces around happily, muttering about chicken pot pie* Ah! My lovely readers! *notices glares directed at her* Wait, wait, I have an excuse!! *expectant looks* Well…uh… Yes, anyway, about my little dilemma-I've decided to stay with Alanna. Sorry for all of you who wanted me to switch, but I still think you'll like it. And to all those who reviewed, thank you for all your wonderful support and ideas!

P.S. Want the disclaimer? I'm getting tired of writing it-look to the first chapter if you feel like being picky. 

P.P.S. I don't know how they "curse" in Tammy's books-at least not the way I want them to. ;) So just run with me on this; I might be using "modern-day curse words" or such. Hehehe. 

Chapter Three: Journey 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Lady Knight listened to the soft exchange of words outside her door. Soon she heard heavy footsteps moving away from her chamber.

"Cool down, my ass!"Alanna screeched viciously when she finally felt the immobilization spell dissipate. 

The time for civility was over. She shot to her feet and raised her hand to throw fire at the door to her prison, but suddenly stopped herself. A knight of Tortall wouldn't throw a hissy fit just because the situation she was stuck in _looked_ momentarily hopeless. She had certainly been in much worse predicaments in her life, and she always managed to work her way out. 

So there has to be a way of this one too. Alanna told herself with certainty.

Plopping down on her "bed" with a less than graceful movement due to the sudden heave of the ship, Alanna closed her eyes, and began to take deep breaths, meditating. 

When she was confident that she had herself under control, she slowly pulled her Gift together and began to use it to trace any sources of magic back to the bearer; be they friend or foe. She needed to know whom she would have to "take care of" when she planned to escape, whom to pay special attention to, and if there was anyone within her range who might be able to help her.

When she felt the magic pooling inside her, Alanna took a deep breath and slowly cast it out, letting it drift out of her.

But suddenly, the magic came back to her. Slightly daunted, Alanna tried again, only to feel something akin to a wall blocking her magic. Now confused, she opened her eyes. Nothing but the dark, bleak walls of her room met her violet eyes. Closing them, she tried again. The same thing happened. Once more opening her eyes, she quickly called flames to her outstretched palm, and then threw the sparkling amethyst knot at her door. When fire met wood, dark orange flared brightly, then faded.

A shield. Meant to keep her magic in this cabin with her. Where it wasn't going to do her any good! 

Sharif must have done it, damn him! Alanna thought venomously. _That man is going to die a very painful death…_

With yet another fling of the ship, Alanna was thrown face down on her pallet. Suddenly realizing how tired she was, Alanna shifted to a more comfortable position on her side and let the comforting arms of sleep envelop her. Trying to forget her present problems for the moment, she suddenly remembered what Sharif had called her when he first talked to her. 

"Well, Fire-hair, you seem to hold many secrets."

Snorting with laughter, she said softly to herself, "'Fire-hair', indeed." 

Alanna slowly fell asleep thinking about the one person who had called her "Fire-hair" a long time ago, but not knowing whether she was reminiscing with pleasure or disgust. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACK ON THE MAINLAND

Coram awoke to the same silence that had startled his mistress. He turned back the sheets of his bedroll and quietly stole to the mouth of the cave. He was greeted with a beautifully alive environment. Every plant stationed in the sandy dunes beside the cave was healthily green, and some were even showing off small white flowerets. The blossoms were gently fluttering in the dawn breeze, and the sweet scent of them wafted to Coram on the breeze. Gazing out to sea, Coram watched the slow aurora send gentle rays of light over the water, bringing out golds, olives, violets, and indigos that were magnificently merged in the dawning sun. Bringing his eyes up to meet with the far-off horizon, the man-at-arms admired the display that could only be seen at daybreak. It looked as though some grand artist's palette had been spilled across the sky. But somehow, not one hue seemed out of place. Each was reflected in the deeper tones of the ocean, making it seem as though the very heavens were trying to compensate for the horrid storm the night before. 

Too bad Alanna can't enjoy it with me…

He looked over where his Lady Knight companion had set up her bedroll and then almost fallen into it the previous night. To his alarm, it was vacated. 

That lass should be sleeping, the man-at-arms thought with fatherly concern. He looked to where he had fastened the horses the night before, and with relief, saw that Moonlight was grazing peacefully on the small dune plants that were still within her tether line. Glancing up at her mistress' friend, Moonlight neighed, as if reassuring the old soldier. 

Deciding that Alanna wouldn't go looking for trouble, and that she knew her bodily limits, Coram strolled out to the water's edge, and sat down to watch the daybreak show. But he couldn't help worrying about the girl he had helped to raise from childhood. 

Even though Alanna usually knew better than to go looking for trouble, trouble usually found her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BACK ON SHIP, TWO WEEKS LATER

Kadar ben Kahmil opened the door to the Lioness' chamber. She had told him that had more or less her "title" in Tortall, and he all thought that it matched her temperament very well. 

Kadar put on a warm smile and spoke to the Lioness cheerfully, setting down the tray holding her breakfast on a low stool, thusly making an adequate table out of it.

"Well, _lalla_, we should be arriving in port soon."

Lalla was the Islander term for a well-born woman. Since Kadar had come to respect the Lioness, he was compelled to address her as such.

"Wonderful," Alanna retorted shortly. "Then I can go through this degradation all over again."

Kadar shook his head, almost in amusement. In the two weeks that he had been assigned to help the Tortallan woman learn about her new life, that temper had not receded one bit. To say the least, anything and everything he or anyone else did only seemed to fuel it, causing the blazes to dance higher and higher. It was only a matter of time before the fire blew out of control. It was due time to give the _lalla_ an important lesson.

"Did you not tell me you were gently bred?" He asked without hesitation.

She snorted in a very unladylike manner and said, "Gentle is an understatement, but-"

"But you were raised as a noble all the same, correct?"

"Bravo," she quipped sharply, "Your memory does you proud." 

"I cannot say the same about your shrewishness, _lalla_." He heard her affronted gasp, and knew there was a string of curses to follow it, but he continued relentlessly. "If you had not told me these things about yourself, I would think you were a peasant. Peasants have no more sense than to bite at the hand that holds their life. A noble is wiser, having the sense to know when to give up the fight without losing one's pride."

By the sparks flying from her snapping amethyst eyes and the tight set of her jaw, Kadar knew he was walking on thin ice, the flames literally skipping around his very body.

"First off, Kadar ben Kamhil, don't you dare talk about peasants that way! I know more than a few common-born Tortallans who are smarter than most nobles!"

Kadar opened his mouth to say something in his defense; that he was only trying to tell her something important, but the Lioness raved on.

"I'll wager that once upon a time, _your_ family were peasants too-maybe even you! And the only reason that you don't act the way you were describing is for fear that you will be cast back out into the nothingness of common society!"

She paused, and Kadar was dismayed to see it was only because she had to take a breath. So much for the "Lioness" title. She might as well be called the "she-demon"

"And don't you _dare_ tell me how to act! I will govern my own fate, thank you very much, and I shall not have someone dictating to me my own life."

She halted to take another breath, but before she could rant on, Kadar cut in.

"_Lalla, _calm down-"

"Damn you, I will _not_ calm down, Kadar! You have no idea what you speak of-you only know of what you has been hand-fed to you from a silver platter!" the she-demon screeched. "I can't-"

"_LALLA!"_

The woman ceased her enraged tirade, appearing startled. Kadar had never raised his voice with her before. But she quickly plastered the inflamed look on her face again, and opened her mouth.

"What?!"

"I apologize if I offended you in any way with my talk of peasants and such. But there are certain things you must know if you are to be comfortable with your new life."

"Way to be timely, Kadar," she muttered spitefully, "Haven't we had two entire weeks to establish that I will be "comfortable in my new life" if I simply become the quiet, docile creature that will cower before men and bend to his every demand?" 

Going on as if she hadn't spoken, he said, "There are certain qualities that ever Islander admires. And your potential buyers will be looking for them in you."

At "buyers", the woman tensed, but Kadar went on.

"Courage, but no insults. Spirit, but no insolence. You, unfortunately, seem to have the latter in both instances."

The she-demon shifted on her pallet, almost knocking the tray over in her anger, but Kadar held up a hand to halt the litany he knew was about to sprout from her mouth.

"I know that when you throw insults at me, you do not me to hurt me." He paused, thoughtful. "…most of the time." He paused again, finding her struggle for words amusing. "I have known you long enough to learn this truth. But your buyer will not-and he will not endeavor to find out. So I suggest you start to exercise some self-control, or your life here will most definitely _not _be comfortable." 

Once again, she seemed a little surprised, presumably at his little speech. But Kadar rose from his seat in front of her tray without, strode to the door, looked back at her, and said, "I will be back for you when we settle in port."

The she-demon just sat there, looking thoughtful, and he hoped to whatever gods were listening that she was thinking about what he had said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Kadar left, Alanna was uncharacteristically wordless. It seemed she had actually learned something from someone besides herself this time. Pondering what he had talked to her about, she began to pick at her breakfast of fruit and sugared tea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LATER THAT DAY

Kadar looked down into her eyes and smiled sympathetically. Then his expression turned dark.

"Watch your step, _lalla_. The peers are slippery and treacherous with more than just excess water. Especially now that it is dark… Stay close to your escort."

Alanna wanted to ask what he was talking about, but suddenly she was whisked between two large, bulky men, and she realized they both wore the same dark caftans of serviceable cotton that Kadar had brought to her along with other numerous articles of clothing and her dinner. As Hakeem Sharif fell into step in front of her, Alanna recalled her conversation with Kadar over her dinner, and watched the bazaar go by with unseeing eyes. 

(A/R: Ok, Alanna's remembering this conversation, just in case you didn't catch that.)

_"Here, _lalla_. These are the clothes that you will wear until you are bought."_

She could remember tensing at "bought".

He held up each piece for her inspection. All of them were in nondescript colors and serviceable cotton. There was a long, dark skirt, a short bolero-type vest with only one button to fasten over her breasts, a long sleeved tunic to wear over the vest, a caftan, and soft, well-worn boots.

Alanna had picked up the vest, and held it aloft with two fingers, as though scared it might bite her.

"I'm actually expected to wear_ this?" she questioned incredulously. _

Kadar had only nodded. He must have noted her uncomfortable expression, because he said, "The long-sleeved tunic is to wear over the vest until you reach your buyer's home."

I should have known that this would have included "dressing to fit the part", Alanna thought with rapidly growing dismay.

Again, Kadar gauged the look on her face, and said reassuringly, "Do not worry, lalla, once you go to your new home, you will be dressed according to your-"

"New status?" she cut in bitterly. 

That sounds absolutely horrid, her mind squeezed in before she had the chance to ignore it.

"Did you think it would be otherwise, from what I had told you?"

Ignoring the question meant to calm her growing temper, she said nonchalantly, "Do I have to wear this caftan? It is so warm outside. I'm going to get hot."

She was just making up excuses to keep from actually putting on those horrendous clothes. 

Nodding, he had said, "Yes, you must. No one will recognize you that way."

Curious, forgetting about the atrocious clothes she was being forced to wear, Alanna said dubiously, "But won't my hair be kind of a standout?"

"Ah, but lalla_, no one will recognize you, because almost everyone on the docks will be dressed just like to you tonight. No matter the weather. You see, because of this, a princess could visit the bazaar unnoticed. A wife could walk down the street with her lover, and if her husband happened to pass, he would never know. And a female slave could be escorted through the streets in complete secrecy simply by not appearing to be a slave."_

Then he had left, saying that he had other important things to do in preparation for docking. Alanna had sat there for a moment, wondering if there was a way she could get out of this using her magic. Unfortunately, the magic shield on her room had not been lifted since her capture, and so there was nothing she could do, except small healings on herself. She had convinced Sharif to let her do so because she had been getting horridly seasick, as she always did when traveling by water.

The smooth voice of Hakeem Sharif brought her back to reality.

"We are here." Sharif had turned to her, and was saying something else as they climbed steps. "This is where we leave you."

Alanna barely had time to look at her surroundings before she was whisked into the large stone building with granite columns. Dark-skinned wardens guarded the large doors. Inside was a large antechamber that was positively crawling with women. 

Probably all slaves, she thought with disgust.

But she was not left there. A few words were exchanged with a light-skinned man in a silk tunic, and she was taken into a room were about ten women were sleeping. Immediately Alanna felt the magic of a defensive shield the moment she stepped inside. The door was closed and the room was cast into semi-darkness; the only light coming from the large windows on one wall and the brass fixtures on the walls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Ramblings: Yes, I know, that was a crappy was to end, but I'm in a hurry to post this, because we're leaving for Lake Tahoe in an hour. And then we have to fly for like five hours!! Yikes! I _hate_ flying, in case you haven't noticed. *shudders* Yes, well, anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter because I had a horrible time writing it due to lack of ideas. But please review anyway! 

Short thank yous:

Anonymous, Keziah, animekitty808, Anna, The Spectre of Sanity, FyreDragon, dragon*fyre, mElz, Anonymous #2, LadyKnight, Wyn, clarylissa, Krizsta, Kalle, MagixPawn, and Keita. Thank you all so much! Sorry I couldn't get individual notes out, but I promise I will next time!

P.S. Lady Arianna: You should be able to change your pen name by getting on the main page of your User Log-In pages. If you can't get there, just click on the "Settings" link. Up at the top there should be a space that's labeled "Pen name". You can type your pen name in there, and then scroll down a little bit. Click on the "Save Settings" button, and that should change your pn. The directions might not be exact, but if you have any trouble, let me know, and I'll be more specific. Hope that helps! 

Happy belated New Years!!

~SolitaryStar


End file.
